


Those Sweet Words (Spoken like a Melody)

by mrs_watson



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_watson/pseuds/mrs_watson
Summary: Julian Bashir has had a crush on Elim Garak for awhile, and now he might actually do something about it as the two of them wander through a holiday market along the Promenade, shopping for gifts for their friends.





	Those Sweet Words (Spoken like a Melody)

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of this prompt for a tumblr Secret Santa: "Garak and Bashir are choosing Christmas gifts for their friends together and Garak has his hand on the small of Bashir's back." 
> 
> I was listening to lots of Norah Jones when I wrote this, so that's where the title is from. "What did you say / I know I saw you saying it / My ears won't stop ringing / Long enough to hear / Those sweet words / What did you say" – Those Sweet Words lyrics
> 
> Btw, this is my first fic, ever! And I feel like there is potential to continue this story, so stayed tuned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Ans, and happy holidays!

It was early in the day as Dr. Bashir and Garak strolled amid the light stream of seasonal shoppers. The shops of the promenade were supplemented by the stands of traveling merchants and overflow tables. The dull browns and greys of the station were softened by the light which reflected from gold jewellery and ornaments of a Bajoran merchant and the faint industrial humm of life-support systems was buried under the sound of the gleeful crowd, with occasional exclamations of greetings to a friend or finding the perfect gift among the beautiful and diverse assortment of wares. Despite all the sights around him, and dressed in his slightly crumpled uniform, Julian was busy trying to subtly admire the crisp moss green jacket that Garak was sporting so dashingly.

Ages ago, Julian had given up trying to justify to himself the reason for his many reactions to Garak: his giddish excitement whenever he saw the older man unexpectedly outside of their usual lunchtime rendezvous, the steady comfort he found in Garak’s presence despite rumour and reputation, the sunny heat he felt on his face whenever it was under the gaze of those icy blue eyes. It had been one matter to accept his obvious crush, but he still felt guilty whenever he extrapolated from his friend’s cheerful demeanor any sort of romantic intention.

His friends and colleagues would say that Julian had been oblivious of the Cardassian’s advances for too long, and that is exactly what Dax had told him just two nights ago. Suddenly, Julian stopped chastising himself for wishful thinking and instead turned a truly critical eye to his relationship with Garak, and more importantly, to analysing the meaning of some of his friend’s actions. Everything from the lingering physical contact to the never fading eagerness to see Julian (even when the doctor was overworked or distracted by the fatigue and stress of his duties) and to the devotion to highly stimulating conversation (and many more instances) signalled to Julian Bashir that he might stand a chance. The ball was in his court. He had never been one to back away from a challenge, and yet something was holding him back from simply stopping by Garak’s quarters the night of this epiphany to seductively enquire for an explanation. Perhaps it was his respect for Garak, his desire to reveal himself to Garak in the perfect way or just uncertainty at his friend’s own feelings, but Julian couldn’t quite build up the courage to formulate a plan of attack. He needed more intel first. For this reason, Julian wanted to take every chance to see his friend, so was here today, despite having just completed a double shift in the infirmary, walking beside the tailor.

“What sort of shopping do you need to accomplish today?” Bashir asked his companion mildly.

"Oh, there are only a couple of our friends I have left to take care of.”

“Interesting way of putting it.” Julian added. How strange Garak could be! But, by this point their friendship, Julian was ready to believe Garak just liked to tempt him, still playing their old game of “Catch the Spy” and internally, it gave Julian a thrill.

“I had considered, that for Chief O'Brien, I could provide a proper racquetball uniform to replace the unflattering and hindering jersey he wore for your recent tournament, provided the Vulcan silk merchant is carrying the good kind of athletic fabric I desire."

"I was going to get Miles something for racquetball too," Julian mentioned.

"Well, we should work together! After all, I have developed a keen eye and sharp intuition for personal taste in my many years of accommodating clients."

Julian’s heart fluttered internally at the potential interpretations for those words, and tried to feign a sigh of agreement. "That's what we'll do now, I suppose."

"And why is it that haven't we been shopping together yet?" Garak’s voice dripped with mock accusation, but Julian humoured the request.

"I told you, it's been difficult to take time off when all the other staff want holidays. In fact, this is the only time I'll be able to sneak away until Christmas Day." _And here I am with you, exactly where I want to be._

Garak hummed in delight. "How generous of you to give your staff the time off before yourself. One of your many charms."

The praise was a contrast to their familiar lunchtime banter and, like Garak's conversational spars, it caught Julian off guard. It seemed so uncharacteristic of the Cardassian, and Julian mentally took note.

Julian blushed and tried appear nonchalant and distracted by the passing displays. "Well, they all work hard, and I don't mind taking on the extra work if it means they will get to see their children or significant others more."

Garak continued pleasantly, almost smuggly, Julian remarked. "While I very much relish this leisurely stroll, let us review what gifts we need, so as not to be here until you are assigned another shift in the infirmary."

Julian chuckled. "Alright,” he said with a smile, “I picked something up for Sisko that I had ordered in from Earth. Care test your sharp intuition for personal taste and take a guess?"

"Hmm... Captain Sisko.” Garak comidically drew out the syllables as if pondering each one. “I think...perhaps...a culinary item?"

"Yes, now what kind of culinary item?” Julian replied playfully.

“Well, I have only been hosted by Sisko on one occasion, and I must admit, he requires a frightful amount of ingredients and kitchen accessories to simply make a meal. It could be anything!”

Julian returned Garak’s inquisitive grin with a sarcastically resigned expression. “Alright, I’ll tell you. I got him a Hinoki cutting board, from Japan. Not only are they excellent for preserving the quality of knives, but they are durable, easy to sanitize, and have an elegant simplistic style. Practical and aesthetic; two qualities that ought to be reflected in any excellent gift." _Or any gift that is going to be so damn expensive_.

Garak nodded in approval. “The preservation of one’s tools is essential to mastery, and I dare say, among our friends, many consider Sisko to be an excellent chef. As for the others, you got the Edosian tile game for Dax."

Julian chuckled in surprise. "How did you know the set was for Dax?"

"I figured you'd be picking something up for Dax to do with antiques. Kira doesn't seem like the type to take an interest in Edosian artifacts, nor O’Brien."

“It could have been for Odo.”

“I would wager the Constable prefers games of logic and strategy over the slow-paced, contemplative nature of tile arranging. Though I’m sure it can be quite relaxing and intellectually stimulating in its own right.”

“Fair point, I suppose,” Julian said, acknowledging the potentially sarcastic tone in his friend’s words with a glance. “But I am wondering, how did you even know I bought that tile set?”

“I may have seen you shopping the other day at that antique orders stand.”

Julian's eyes glimmered with flirtatious affection. "Did you really? Do you enjoy secretly watching me as I go about my day?"

Garak smiled slightly, but did not look in Julian’s direction. Instead, he moved slightly closer to Julian, as if to give more room for a passing pair of Bajoran Vedeks, and placec his left hand on the small of Julian’s back.

“My dear doctor, I always find you mesmerizing,” he replied, gracing Julian with a fond smile and a melting gaze.

Julian couldn’t believe his ears (or eyes, or anything else that had just transpired) and although the gentle touch was pleasant and warm, the doctor’s mind began to reel from the words and gesture as Garak’s hand continued to guide his direction, and they came to a halt in front of a table with a variety of fabrics.

“Hmm, doesn’t look like they have quite the material I was looking for,” Garak remarked, perusing the selection and firmly keeping his unusual and intimate contact with Julian. Turning towards him after what Julian felt was an eternity, Garak’s expression was mild and open, while Julian was sure his own was hid nothing of his confusion and embarrassment. “Shall we continue onwards?” Garak asked softly.

Julian released his breath, amused at his own tension and nervousness. If there was ever a sign to prove his suspicions and encourage him to push forwards, it was this! So gathering his courage and letting a control amount of joy seep through in a brilliant smile, he answered, “I would like nothing more, Garak. Let’s keep going.”

The rest of their outing was brief, having been unsuccessful in locating the desired racquetball related gifts, but Julian and Garak remained together, heading towards their usual table at the replimat, as Julian planned his next words and let his body brush closely to Garak’s as he savoured the closeness of his friend with an affection deeper than ever before.


End file.
